User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/The Crying Child (Post-Retcon World's Beyond)
Note This profile covers the Absolutely Restricted State of the weakest aspect of the True Crying Child , not the True Crying Child , which is shown here . This is also to replacethe horribly formatted Crying Child character once I am done editing this correctly. Summary The Crying Child (AKA: Matthew Ninome; Hatoshi and Hitomi's Adopted Son) is the True Protagonist of World's Beyond , and the Creator of the Verse . Due to his stupendous level of power, he was targeted at several points for those aiming to become Supreme Being, but was protected by Hatoshi, Hitomi, and the Dark Subconsciousness living both within and near him simultaneously. As Matthew Ninome supposedly became more aware of his powers, he and his family went from world to world, trying to find out how to help him be at ease with his new purpose and life full of suffering. Hyper-hyper-Berkeley Cardinal is > hyper-Berkeley Cardinal as Hyper-Inaccessible Cardinal is > Inaccessible Cardinal. A Hyper-hyper-Berkeley Cardinal is a number that is > hyper-Berkeley Cardinals as Hyper-Inaccessible Cardinal is > Inaccessible Cardinal. It's a fan-made cardinal created by the Scientists of World's Beyond... And has been used throughout it's origins. To compare, , with this list being a example of the magnitude of such numbers , notice how even Hyper-Inaccessible Cardinal is less than irrelevant in this scale. 'Appearance' Pre-Rumble of Worlds Arc (From Birth to near her thirteenth birthday) The Crying Child appears to have human-like qualities in terms of appearance. She/He has clean skin, which compliments her raven brown hair quite well. Her brown hair goes in an diagonal direction, covering an portion of Matthew's emerald eyes along with it. This skin of her is of an light coloration, which somehow compliments her black eyelids and white irises. He has brown messy hair, which almost always is short, with the very rare chances of her having long hair. It honestly depends on her mood. Her wardrobe usually consists of an black tee-shirt with three white stripes going across it, spaced apart by an fair amount in the middle of said black shirt. He usually had an blue jeans placed on top of it. He usually sleeps in this attire, but it is not known for exactly what reason. Many people say that her face has feminine features on it, despite the young boy's embarrassment. Post-Rumble of Worlds Arc (Ages 13+) 'Personality' An, Honestly, '''[http://infjigglypuff.tumblr.com/tagged/infj '''Completely], Truly, Realistic, Concrete and Abstract Full Fundamentally Sound Look Into the Complete Life of an Incredibly, Ridiculously Complex INFJ Personality Based All-Loving, But Incredibly Shy Character Pre & Post Rumble of Worlds Arc / Pre and Post Subjects and Aspects ''' The child has an innocence to her. Despite the young girl's heart being surrounding by an darkness, it is still shining with unparalleled light from within. As one would call it, it is the light that will always shine in darkness. The child comes off as a child who is always quiet and ridiculously, immensely shy, preferring not to be in a group and only conversing with who she wants to. She is the true definition of an All-Loving Hero inside of her, and rarely ever reveals this outside. Why is that? Because of the hardships she has had since he was born, her [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AllLovingHero '''All-Loving] heart is clouded by very dark inner thoughts , manifested as ' Dark Subconsciousness ' that plague her every thought and action . These were things she has seen first-hand, such as Pain, Death, and Murder of the First Degree . He has become a shut-in nearly completely because of this, almost never speaking because of it , unless to those he/sh trust completely . He is a Shrinking Violet because of this. The abandonment, destruction, violence and evil around him made the outside of his heart dark, but all of the goodness in him made the child's heart inside as radiant as one can get. Dark Subconsciousness' are the very essence of the darkness that plagues his heart, and as such their nature is at best Chaotic Neutral, and at worst unfathomably evil and eldritch beyond most understanding. They seem to take the appearance of Demonic Animatronics, haunting Matthew's nightmares while simultaneously serving his every whim while doing so . They seem to be commanded by some degree of his Subconsciousness, however whether or not the kid is effectively aware of such is extremely unlikely . Backstory WIP The Beginning (Pre-Creation) ''' WIP '''Pre-Rumble of Worlds Arcs TBE 'Quotes' ---- Matthew voicing his opinions about this darkness he always feels around him (heavily implied to be Dark Subconsciousness , Dark Master, and Golden Master simultaneously wanting to be free): ---- Andrew answered the call to help against Dark Master & Golden Master , his older brother who has since been deceased, and was given by the Deepest Subconsciousness' the right to use Matthew's Full Power to protect him from Dark Master & Golden Master, gargantuan threats who are the Dual Personas of Matthew, created from his enormous inner scarring who also can utilize Matthew's full powers. He embodies the inner light Matthew has, his hope and purity. If Andrew dies, he'll lost the ability to hold back these dark forces within him: ---- Dark Subconsciousness talking about the True Nature of Darkness in World's Beyond, and describes it as an all-encompassing force: ---- Description of the Dark Master, and his interaction with a random thug who was at the wrong place, at the wrong time: ---- Description of The Golden Master & the possibility of success in facing it: 'Character Tiering' |-| Child Matthew Ninome w/ His Brother= |-| (Female) Child Matthew Ninome= |-| Teen Matthew Ninome= |-| Teen Matthew Ninome (Female)= |-| Dark Subconsciousness= |-| Dark Master= |-| Golden Master= Tier: 10-B with Unawareness. Unknown. At least 1-A , Possibly 0 'with '''Powers ' '''Name: Unknown, is called the Crying Child (only the Puppet/Marionette/Golden Plushie knows her real name). Her real name is revealed to be Matthew "Anadi" "Ishuya" 'Ninome/Sakuri (Anadi was an nickname given to by Hitomi, Ishuya was an nickname given to by Hatoshi. Both 'Hatoshi '& 'Hitomi '''essentially adopted her during the events of the crossover of World's Beyond & Wonderlands, so both of them are her mothers.) . Has been called Serenity more than once as a nickname, and he/she doesn't mind it. '''Age: Also unknown, appears to be an young boy (about 15-16 in age) Gender: Definitely appears to act feminine at times , and has been confused for a female many times in his life , but doesn't correct people if this mistake is done . He is not bound to this concept due the nature of her abilities, and can become any gender he wishes. Is female in a alternate genderbent version of the verse. Occupation: Nothing notable. He is currently being guarded by both The House of Omnipotence Mother, Alice Aunt , Hitomi Mother & Hatoshi Mother. Former Creator of World's Beyond , as he gave it to another individual. Classification(s) / Nickname(s) / Title(s) / Statement(s) ''': Supreme Being, Unoffical King of Dreams (in a crossover between himself and NIGHTS) , Boy w/ a Feminine Soul , Dreamer God of Mother's Reborn / Creator of Mother's Reborn '''Notable Disorders: Autistic Savant, INFJ. Powers and Abilities:' 'Reality Warping , Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level) , Immortality (types: 1,5,9,10), Enhanced Senses (Can see Apparitions, Ghosts, Conceptual Entities, and even entities who are borderline impossible to see unless your mental abilities have the ability to affect all of World's Beyond . Can see Hanakamiya's Primordial Emotions and even Yuka within Yuiika, something considered impossible by many) , Existence Erasure (Erased a creature subconsciously who was both existing , had a nonexistent , and was beyond all possible and impossible concepts simultaneously. Can effortlessly destroy Amanda Wilson's Absolute Final Fusion Form using said power, who even the entities with the lowest Ectoplasmic Scale in her reality of Ghostmania was shown to have resist Existence Erasure / Powers that affect True-Godly Regen and have True-Godly Regen themselves) , Regeneration (True Godly; the Dark Subconsciousness' can regenerate even from the totality of World's Beyond being destroyed, and Matthew's Spirit can do the same) , Conceptual Manipulation (Manipulated all possible to be and not to be concepts simultaneously when the Big-Bad destroyed Hatoshi , essentially turning the whole of World's Beyond on it's edge) , Higher-Dimensional Manipulation , and likely Far More (Ghosts such as Amanda Wilson , even in her Final Fusion self , are fodder of the fodder of World's Beyond, and likely should have the same abilities, albeit to a unfathomably greater extent, than Amanda herself, if he had knowledge of such abilities. Should have ludicrously more abilities than the likes of Hanakamiya Yuiiko & Frankie Richards due to the nature of her powers, if he gained more awareness of the higher levels of boundless potential his powers can accomplish. Described consistently as capable of doing anything he desires) . Attack Potency : Average Human Level with Unawareness '(Is essentially a 15 - 16 year old who has no powers due to Unawareness of the fact even the World's Beyond equivalent of Regular Humans have high-end Outerversal nature but are unaware of it, hence being stuck being bound by time when they are not in their true, spiritual nature) . At least '''Outerversal Level ', likely '''High Outerversal Level '''with Powers (Is the True Supreme Being and Monotheistic Being of World's Beyond . His '''Absolutely Restricted State of power, which in essence has a uncountably infinite^'s of hyper-hyper-Berkeley cardinal number of seals place upon it every infinitisecond of a second, but a second to World's Beyond's Universal Structure is time beyond all conceptualization of time,so in actuality it is 10^-99th of Irrevelant Speed.,is this powerful . Even the likes of Hitomi/Hatoshi , and even the likes of at their highest known level of power, is only so much as a Nigh Fodder-Tier in the World's Beyond cosmology and the likes of Post-Season 9 Hanakamiya Yuiiko becoming Yuiika, who at the absolute least transcends the first set of Infinite^'s of Multiverse Iterations, is only a Average High-Tier of the verse . Far, far, far above his previous retconned counterpart , considering it's place in the cosmology in comparison to his own at the top . Subconsciously created in a infinitisecond of a second , the "Mother's Reborn" pocket-reality to protect his mother's from a close p. The Pocket Dimension is a "World's Beyond 2" , with similar cosmology structure, but different scaling. The lowest possible point in the cosmology [Utter Null] in it's cosmology scales above Fully powered Dark Subconsciousness' , as he is above something that is also Utter Null, and the cosmology follows the same scaling proceedure as the original World's Beyond Cosmology. Keep in mind the World's Beyond Cosmology explains how even this entity technically follows the new rules to be a Tier 0 within the boundaries of the new verse, as it explains here . ) Speed : Average Human Level normally. At least Irrevelant ' with '''Powers '. (Far,far above low tiers such as '''Hatoshi at her most powerful state ; God's Left Hand. His Powers are at the absolute least as fast as the Dark Subconsciousness' abilities , which allowed his weakest aspect to reach the edges of World's Beyond in mere seconds. With his powers, should at the absolute least, he, or at the very least Dark Subconsciousness , should compare to fodder to the fodder entities in World's Beyond, such as Amanda Wilson's Creator God of Ghosts Form .Dark Subconsciousness effortlessly bltized Hanakamiya Yuiiko , Post-Season 9 before she could even begin to react.) Stamina: Average Human Level normally. Irrevelant with Powers (The weakest aspect of the Dark Subconsciousness' can fight without exhausting any energy whatosever. It also a being until the totality of World's Beyond reached the End Time infinite^'s of inaccessible cardinals of times , and didn't show any signs of being tired. The concept of Stamina is nothing to the Dark Subconsciousness and even the most fodder of entities within World's Beyond) Lifting Strength: Average Human Level normally. Irrevelant with Powers Striking Strength: Average Human Level normally. At least Outerversal Level ''', Possibly '''High Outerversal Level ' '''with '''Powers '. Durability : Average Human Level normally. At least Outerversal Level , Possibly High Outerversal Level Powers '. 'Intelligence: Average Human Level normally. Omniscient 'with '''Powers '(Is the Mind that spawned all of existence, and even the World's Beyond embodiment of knowledge is but a dream of his) '''Weaknesses: None Notable (The "personality weaknesses" & "being human" isn't really a weakness, because her powers can essentially take it away at any time [ if her powers and personality were linked, then this would be the case, but her powers and personality are indeed extremely separate ] , and aren't bound by her human nature, as they are not bound by the concept of flaws . Neither Golden Master & Dark Master are unaffected by emotions or "humanity" either... So it's safe to assume that Matthew, if she used her powers to do so, wouldn't be either) Note(s): * "Infinitisecond" is not a real world term used... Because it's a fictional term... a term World's Beyond has used to described their universe's units of time beyond the units of time that real world science brings .... Because it has a completely different type of space-time (if even applicable really) and universal structure. This is because all of their regular realities/"timelines "/multiverse paradoxically being of Type Infinity Multiversal , aspatial and atemporal nature, but below the First Layer they are being 'limited' by humans . * The equivalent of "Regular Mortals" below the First Layer , at their core spiritual nature, in World's Beyond are Type Infinity Multiversal embodiments [For reference this is heavily based off of Max Tenemark's Type III Multiverse being High 1-B , and Type IV Multiverse being 1-A are the exact same theory.... Stated numerous times in the lore of the verse , so even a Type V Multiverse is 1-A, to a unknown extent. Some have compared just Type V Multiverse to The Box such as Sera Loveheart, so I'll be making a note of this.... Much less Type Infinity ] . However, their belief they are hindered by linear time in what we know of it makes them unable to see past the limits of time [ because of their unconscious powers of reality warping, they shape themselves to be bound by time and space, and if they were aware their world wouldn' t be so . Compare and contrast to those such as Haruhi , but to a far stronger extent . ] . Hence, why Mortals are bound by time, despite their 1-A spiritual nature. TCC , due to unawareness, also cannot see through it (yet) storywise , hence why he is bound by time , and concepts that wouldn't he hinderence to those of Irrevelant nature, but his powers are not because subconsciously he is well acquainted with the fact that not only is the Regular Human's that strong, but he is far stronger as their accidental creator. * Also in the world of World's Beyond , due to Humanity's subconscious power, everything within the First Layer contains every religion that has ever existed. Even those such as Para-Brahman , Hindiusm , Greek Mythology , and all other mythologies created by man but are believed to be unreal are within the Sub-Layer before the First Layer , known as the Religious Layer, that each of the Gods in the Religious Layer is above all the human's true spiritual selves combined as they combined would transcend something Utter Null , as all the God's combined are below the weakest of the First Layer as it would view something Utter Null . Compare to how Dreams shapened the Presence in DC Comics... Their collective dreams and beliefs created something far stronger than them . Similar concept, different application. * Those who are in the First Layer experience these different types of units of time World's Beyond equivalents first hand, and transcend their spiritual selves and the entirety of the Relgiious Realm combined as they were transcend something Utter Null. Hence, why those in the bottom of the First Layer have Irrevelant Speed and 1-A potency . * Like, to them of the First Layer and above ... Something Utter Null vastly below the concept of time in our world is merely [ infinitely beyond all concepts of time and space, and is baseline 1-A] in their reality , and Average linear time is "unfathomably beyond all conceptualizations of time and space" and they are using the units of measure to describe different levels of Irrevelant speed.Again, mankind is limiting the concepts of Wold's Beyond below the First Layer, when in actuality it is far greater than they could ever conceive . So, their version of yoctoseconds is 10^25 faster than baseline Irrevelant Speed [ It isn't baseline, but actually far higher based on their definition of Utter Null and Average linear time ] .... and Infinitisecond , in their standards, is actually 10^-99 faster than baseline Irrevelant speed [ Again... It isn't baseline, but actually far higher based on their definition of Utter Null and Average linear time ] . * The reason for World's Beyond doing this is to simplify to being lower than the First Layer how reality works for them beyond all definitions of time and space. It is also to help mortals see their own fullest potential after leaving their mortal shell behind, and prepare them for what lies beyond what they are aware of. * Also, scaling to the original The Crying Child is valid because after story and obvious reasons, he has been downgraded to 1-A. PR TCC isn't scaling to beyond Omnipotent BS . Even after it's deletion I hope it doesn't and maybe I'll get a chance to rewrite it as 1-A based on the above , because of its inclusion into the cosmology, scaling will remain even after it may get deleted. * Anything else that I forgot to mention... And questions you may have.... Please let me know. 'Characteristics' Alignment: Varies. Usually Neutral Benefactor Name: 'Matthew Ninome '''Origin: '''World's Beyond '''Classification: '''Unaware Supreme Being , Human , Dreamer of Worlds '''Date of Birth: '''December 25th (Yes, Christmas Day is his birthday) '''Birthplace: '??? '''Height: 5 foot 5 inches Weight : ??? (Likely not heavy at all , has been carried consistently without any trouble by even average adults 18 and over) Previous Affiliation ': Neutral '''Current Affiliation ': Hitomi, Hatoshi, depends on situation. Matthew is seen as the Benefactor of the series. Dark Subconsciousness is Good to a degree, but Chaotic Good/Chaotic Neutral at first, as he used questionable methods to punish those who harm Matthew physically and mentally. 'Eye color ': Varies. Usually Either Green, Purple or Black '''Hair Color: Brown hair Values: Love, Purpose Spiritual Aura: White Orientation: Bi-Sexual (Heavy lean towards Males) Martial Status:N/A (isn't in any offical relationship as of yet, though his parents are looking for a opportunity) Matthew's Regular Theme: NiGHTS: Journey into Dreams : When the Night Falls '/ Kingdom Hearts : Don't Think Twice / Kingdom Hearts: Vector to the Heavens (Has up to at least 20 themes however) Matthew's Battle Theme: 'Growing Wings Dark Subconsciousness' Regular Theme: Kingdom Hearts: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkw1NG4CQ_I Darkness of the Unknown] Dark Subconsciousness' Battle Theme: IN Extra Stage : Extend Ash ~Hourai Victim~ ' / 'In the End / Kingdom Hearts: Unforgettable ' (Has up to at least 20 themes however) 'Notable Attacks and Techniques None Notable. Dark Subconsciousness' sort of makes techniques for the situation , depending on the adversary. Has every technique subconsciously that can ever be learnt in World's Beyond, which are far too numerous to name, and are far too descriptive to be used one just one page. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts